Why Me?
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: a story inspired by Paramore's song Fences.Basicly this is modern day and the gaang has powers. The "government" has them contained. So now these kids are part of a conspirasy. Turns out 2008 DOES have benders. Zutara and Tokka
1. Fences

**I know i have to update my other stuff. I'm working on it, really. **

**This is sort of a songfic inspired by Paramore's song Fences. I was imaging supernatural powers when i first hear the song and i had the ugre to make a one shot on it.**

* * *

**I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the hall  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door  
they know exactly what we're here for.**

"I can't believe this! Stupid government procedures!" Zuko snarled dropping to the plain white couch.

"They're only going to check our progress" Katara shrugged

"What progress. I don't even have supernatural powers!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Right, it only happens that every time your pissed you body temperature is almost four hundred degrees!" Sokka said sarcastically.

"Speaking of that" Toph started 'The fire alarm's about to go off again"

Katara carelessly flicked her wrist and the water cooler spilled over Zuko's head. Sokka chuckled. "You really love it when she does that, don't you?" Zuko said, the water evaporating off his body.

Sokka nodded. "I still don't see why we have to stay here, in a freakin display case for research. So Katara can move liquids with her mind, Toph can feel vibrations hundreds of feet away, and Aang can practically fly. We're just kids" Zuko exclaimed.

****

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

Katara shrugged. "They're helping us use our powers"

"Helping, right" Toph rolled her eyes. "They're keeping us here so we don't hurt anyone"

Katara looked to Zuko. "Especially you. You know how many times you've nearly killed yourself?"

Zuko looked down. "Yeah. But you just control stuff. I have a constant energy that randomly changes my body temperature and occasionally makes flames"

"I kind of like it here" Aang spoke up. "Food, beds, nobody to make fun of us"

"Only people to study us" Zuko muttered.

****

You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from,  
Don't you know by now,  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

"Even if you got out of here what would happen?" Sokka looked Zuko in the eye. "Who would you turn to?"

Zuko looked away. "Don't you want to see your dad again. You guys could go home" he whispered.

"We could.....I don't even remember my home. I was born, and they threw me in this place!" Toph yelled.

****

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.

"We're gonna die here. They're abusing our powers!" Toph said

"Toph if we were in the real world we'd be even weaker" Katara said kindly.

"Weaker?" Zuko asked. "We're not that special. And if I by chance ever do use my powers correctly I usually burn myself and pass out!"

"I don't even know what my power is" Sokka said glumly.

"Lucky you" the older teen scoffed.

**And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.**

"We could be proud of our talents and show them off. Make history.' Aang suggested.

"Ya right. People would only fear us" Toph sighed.

****

If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, separate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight,  
Just blame the limelight.

"We could resist this. We don't have to learn out powers" Zuko said

"You know better than any of us what happens when you ignore the drive, and it usually ends with an explosion" Katara shot back.

"There is a middle ground here" Toph pointed out.

**Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in**

"You guys are only asking for a life of this" Zuko said.

**Just breathe it in.  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking**

"We're all embracing it. Maybe if you gave in to who you are you'd be better" Katara yelled

**So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.**

"Well Katara, why don't you go show off your gift. Seriously. Those government officials will rip your little spirit up and you'll come back crying" Zuko scoffed.

"Fine" Katara shot. She summoned all her energy to the water in the room. It shot at Zuko in the form of ice.

Zuko slid out of the way, one of the shards piercing his arm.

"Whoa" Aang commented.

Zuko ripped the ice out of his arm. "Now don't you wish you could do that?" Toph asked.

Toph felt Zuko's body heating quickly. "Try it" she said. Zuko took a breath and followed the vibe. A stream of fire shot out of his hand slamming into the wall.

Zuko dropped to his knees. "whoa" the others all said.

"Zuko your vibrations are....normal?" Toph commented. "I'm guessing that's how you release heat energy"

Zuko stood up warily. "Okay that was unexpected"

"So ready to do that in front of all the scientist?" Sokka smirked.

Zuko groaned and mumbled something as escorts walked in and took the four "benders" as the card said, away.

* * *

**Well that gave me somethign to do this afternoon. I don't normally do this kind of thing so tell me what you think.**

**I might continue it as a story. Yes or no?**

**Please R&R**

**(and i really am working on my other fics)**


	2. For A Pesimist I'm Pretty Optomistic

**People told me to continue this so here it is.....**

* * *

****

Just talk yourself up  
And tear yourself down  
You've hit your one wall  
Now find a way around  
Well what's the problem?  
You've got a lot of nerve

Katara walked in, two guards around her, the same for Aang. Toph was hoisted in the air by four guards and about ten of them were fighting Zuko. The were placed, or thrown in Zuko's case, against a wall.

Long Feng, Ozai, Pakku, and Bumi all sat at the desk on the other side of the room.

"Miss BeiFong why don't you go first" Long Feng said, his voice commanding and sincere at the same time.

Toph did nothing. "We can do this in a harder way you know. Those of you who cooperate will be rewarded. The others....Well there are punishments" Ozai said his eyes drifting to Zuko.

"There are no rewards in this place!" Zuko blurted out. "Everything here is a lie. Complete false hope. I know what's outside these walls and it's nothing he can replace!"

"My what a activist your becoming. We really should change that" Long Feng said smiling. Zuko was shoved back into the wall by one of the guards. The sound of his head colliding with the metal only magnified in the silence. The teen sunk to the ground.

**So what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
You wouldn't**

"That should shut him up for a while" Long Feng said. Katara looked like she wanted to protest but said nothing. "Now Miss BeiFong" he motioned.

**I'm not so naive  
My sorry eyes can see  
The way you fight shy  
Of almost everything  
Well, if you give up  
You'll get what you deserve**

Plugs were put I her ears and her eyes, though she was blind, were covered. Three rocks set on the table. Toph picked up a rock and threw it. "Its about a foot away from the table facing left" she picked up the second rock and crumbled it to dust.

Bumi made marks. "Very good"

"See how easy things are when you cooperate with us. We want nothing more then to help you" Long Feng said, again sickeningly sweet.

"Liar" Zuko muttered.

"Well since your so outspoken today why don't you go next" Ozai said. Zuko was pulled to his feet.

"I have no idea what I'm supposed to do" Zuko pointed out.

"Something involving heat or fire, so your records say" Ozai snarled.

"I don't have any powers" The man from before raised a metal bar like he was going to his Zuko again. The teen relatively backed away.

"What he means" Katara covered for him shooting an 'you owe me big time' look "is that he doesn't know how to use his powers, well without causing harm anyways"

"What exactly are your powers?" Ozai asked

"I DON'T HAVE ANY POWERS!" Zuko exclaimed

"So any reason your body temperature, medical readings, metabolism, pulse, etc. are so off the chart?" Long Feng asked.

"Medical problems" Zuko shrugged.

"Zuko, would you like to be injured?" Ozai asked. "It really seems like it and I don't mind at all"

"I don't have powers" Zuko repeated.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I don't have powers. I don't know why I'm here" Zuko did sound convincing.

"You will cooperate" Ozai said.

"No. No I won't" Zuko rasped.

"I'm going to give you one chance. One LAST chance" Ozai said as if talking to a small child.

"Fine. You really want to see what I can do?"

"this is gonna be bad" Aang took a step back.

Toph was even startled when Zuko's temperature shot up in record time, flaming daggers out of each hand. "This is what I can do. This is what I will do. And I don't mind doing it to any and all of your throats!" Zuko said.

Everyone stared in shock as Zuko's stats slowly climbed down. He took deep even breaths to keep from passing out as the flames disappeared.

"So that's why we made a cooler room" Ozai pointed out.

"You can't put a human in there!" Bumi protested. "It could kill him"

"You saw what he could do. This should teach him a sufficient lesson" Long Feng said evilly.

And with that Zuko, after being knocked out again of course, was taken to the cooler room.

**I never wanted to say this**  
**You never wanted to stay well did you  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away**

"Alright. Katara?" Pakku motioned to the pot of water. Katara smirked and showed off her skills, making the water dance around. It gracefully fell back in the pot. She smiled.

Pakku noted her progress.

"Aang your up" Bumi said.

Aang took a breath and jumped. He landed and ran faster than humanly possible. He got closer to the edge until he was running on the wall. He dismounted like a gymnast. Bumi nodded, pleased.

"Dismissed" Long Feng said. "By the way your friend will be back late tonight"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toph hit the wall. "I want a soda!"

No response. "I feel you standing there and I want a soda!!!" she yelled.

"Give it up Toph" Sokka said.

She dropped to the ground. "So so bored" she said to herself. She thought a moment. "And thirsty"

Sokka laughed. "So how'd the progress check go. You seem to be avoiding it"

"Zuko got pissed and threatened the government" Aang said. "Nothing out of the norm"

"And I missed it. Man, the look on their faces" Sokka laughed again. "So when's he coming back?"

"In a few hours. They're keeping him in some kind of cooler room" Aang said, kind of upset.

"When's dinner" Toph banged on the wall again. "I can break this down you know!"

The others gave her weird looks. "I'm hungry" Katara glared at her and she felt it. "And kinda worried" she gave in.

"Me too. I wish Zuko wouldn't be so pessimistic." Katara gave in.

**You were finished long before  
We had even seen the start  
Why don't you stand up, be a man about it?  
Fight with your bare hands about it now**

"Well someone's got to be" Sokka pointed out.

"Ya. Your to goodie goodie. I'm the tough one, you find the good in everything, Aang's kind of all to perky and Zuko finds the bad in everything. It's the way things are" Toph said. "Honestly I think Zuko should fry those guys."

"Amen" Sokka raised a fist. Toph smirked but the other two looked disapprovingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko was practically dragged between rooms. Four hours in an ice box. His whole body was numb. He didn't even have the will to fight with the guards.

The door the groups complex was opened abruptly and Zuko was tossed in. Not one word said. Naturally there would be a good amount of cussing going on now. Zuko stood feebly.

His skin was pale, even more then normal, almost blue actually. His breaths were uneven gasps and Toph could tell his whole body seemed to be working that way.

Finally the others snapped to reality. "Dam!" Toph said. "You alright?"

Zuko gritted his teeth and nodded. "No your not" Katara said bluntly.

"What you did back there. One word. AWESOME!!!" Toph exclaimed.

"About time too" Sokka added.

Zuko forced his temperature to go up a few degrees though he was still freezing. Mainly all the numbness was gone and his skin looked normal but a piercing unnatural chill ate at his body.

Sokka helped Zuko to his bed. "I'm gonna kill them" he muttered.

* * *

**Alright one more question....**

**Couples? Im considering making this a Zutara and Tokka. Sokka X OC Or Toko and Kataang. Really no idea. If you have ideas bring it.**

**Just give me a pair for Zuko cause i'm really undecided. Toko, Zutara, Zuki, Zuko/OC, um i think that's all the posibilities for this fic.**

**Also anyone wanna guess what Sokka's power it. The people who get it right get a prize. xD (nothign big but ill probably do them a photo edit or fan art (hint hint)**


	3. That's What You Get

**Sorry I haven't updates anything in a while. My cousin was staying over IN MY ROOM and we are complete oppsites. Plus she somehow found out that you had to be thirteen to have an accoubnt and as allot of you know, big deal, i'm twelve. So she went all lectury about how i should put my writing on hold untill my birthday which is five and a half months away. Since i could really use a moale booster (since i can't do anything to her without going to jail) please tell me if you agree or not. If any of you really want to wait six months for me to write anything i'll consider it. (no i am not gaining a consious, i just want to know)**

**Anyways here's the chapter. And HAPPY NEW YEAR

* * *

**

****

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?

Sokka woke up to screaming. Before he could even open his eyes he was grabbed by the neck. Now being fully awake he could see that Toph was in front of him, being held in the air, hitting the person so hard it was impossible for his back not to be aching. Katara's wrist were being held tightly behind her and a large bruise was noticeable on her right cheek. Aang was also being contained.

Then he noticed it and it was almost a click of reality. Long Feng stood in the doorway watching. "What's going on?" Sokka nervously choked out.

Long Feng smirked. "You children still don't get it, do you. And after how persistent your friend was I'm sure you'd know by now. You might as well here it from him anyways"

He walked to the intercom in the room and pressed the button. Katara winced as you heard someone or something being hit, hard. "Stop hitting him for a second" Long Feng snapped. Silence. "Now Zuko. Listen closely. I'm going to give you thirty seconds to tell them what you feel necessary starting...now"

Zuko's breath was a deep rasp. As quickly as he could he blurted out what he knew. "I was right. This has nothing to do with the government. it's the Dai Lee. They're trying to use us to open the national security bridge. Just don't listen to anything they say" Zuko's voice was cut.

****

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

Long Feng smirked. "Smart boy" he teased. "You can finish him now" he told whoever else was in the room. He looked back at the group. "He was right" then to the guards. "Take them to the new cells. We have new arrivals today and things need to be perfect"

****

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Katara was dragged into a metal room. Four buckets or water rested in each corner and one of the intercom radio's was attracted to the wall. He shoved Katara into a wall and locked the four locks on the door.

****

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

They carried Toph to another room. This one made entirely of wood. Metal chains pinned her a few feet above the ground. Again a intercom radio was in reach. The gated door slammed shut and Toph sighed. How she didn't catch this a year ago...

Aang was taken to a small wooden room. There wasn't enough room for him to try anything. Basically it was a cell. This one had a window though. Small and unbreakable glass. Aang fingered the intercom seeing it the others could make a private network. Nothing....

****

Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!

Sokka's room was entirely metal plus a few pull out shelves, computers, and the intercom. Sokka's head started throbbing. Long Feng waked in. "By the way you have Magnetic Telekinesis" Sokka groaned and sank to the ground.

****

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

* * *

**This chapter is really short but i didn't want to put in Zuko's section because it gives allot away. And I'm just evil like that. I'm also really pissed at my cousin and kind of brain dead from all the chic flicks she made me watch so sorry. Please keep in mind what i said in the begining cause i want to know if i should really consider going on hiatus. **

**Again Happy New Year's and I'm goign to update a few more of my fics tonight if not allot more. I sadly have no plans until tommorow. **

**done ranbling. So sorry but i needed to vent for a while. If you didn' read the autors notes they wern't importaint. lol**

**Please R&R**


	4. Hallelujah

**I felt bad about posting such a short chapter with so much rambling that i wrote the next one. xD**

**The ships are as goes....Zutara, Taang, Sukka. The thig is that to make everyone happy i'm also including hints of Zuki, Tokka, Toko, Kataaang, and a few others i really can't say because i haven't introduced the new characters yet.

* * *

**

****

Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place  
If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday  
If only time flew like a dove  
Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love

Finally they left. Zuko sank to the floor as much as the chains behind him would allow. He knew from day one this place was a fake but nobody believed him. Now they did. He was sure of that.

To bad it was to late and they're powers were going to be used to take over the world. That or they would be killed.

He never got to tell Katara he liked her. Zuko shook the thought out of his head. It wasn't the time to worry about crushes, it was the time to worry about your life.

****

This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming "hallelujah"  
We'll make it last forever

The intercom clicked around, changing stations. Suddenly Aang stated whispering. "Can you guys hear me. I think this is a private network" Zuko smirked. He wouldn't be able to get to the intercom but he'd at least be posted on the others.

"Yeah Aang I'm here" Katara said. Zuko smiled lightly. "I don't know what's going on. I'm in some metal room filled with water"

"Katara" Sokka's voice was broken. "They want me to hack some computer system. Turns out I have some power. Magnetic Teleca-something or other."

"Toph. Zuko. If you guys can, get on." Katara said. Zuko felt around for a loose nail or something. Anything to throw and open the microphone.

****

Holding onto patience wearing thin  
I can't force these eyes to see the end  
If only time flew like a dove  
We could watch it fly and just keep looking up

"Guys I'm chained to a wall or something. I can't see anything in the air' Toph said, panicked. "Apparantly there are some new people in though. I heard them mention the names. Um... Mai, Haru, Teo, Suki, and uh Azula. I think anyways. Keep me posted."

Finally Zuko found a loose rod. One shot to hit it. He threw it shakily, the chains seeming to tighten around his wrist. It hit though. "Hey" Zuko's voice was dry and monotone.

"Zuko your alright. Long Feng said they were gonna kill you" Katara said happily.

"Yeah I wouldn't get happy just yet. I'm tied up in some cell. Can't get out and I probably wont be able to get back on the intercom. Also Toph, I'm begging those names are wrong."

****

This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming "hallelujah"  
We'll make it last forever

"Why" that was Aang.

"Ah nothing big but my sister and ex girlfriend" Zuko snarled. He probably would have laughed but sudden movements only seemed to worsen his condition.

"Maybe they can help us" Aang exclaimed

"No" Zuko said stiffly. "They may not find out about this and they may not find out I'm here"

"Okay. So do we have a plan?" Katara asked

"Can any of you guys get out" Toph asked

"Um maybe I can" Sokka said.

"Me too" Aang added

"Good. My door is locked pretty well but I might be able to do something about it" Katara said probably smirking.

"Um Zuko, Toph do you know where you are. Like where the room is" Sokka asked

"Um no" Toph said "Being carried, remember"

"Somewhere towards the eastern wing...um" Zuko started. The door began to unlock. "Someone's here Stay quiet" Zuko ordered

****

And we've got time on our hands  
(We've got time) Got nothing but time on our hands  
Got nothing but, got nothing but  
(We've got time) Got nothing but time on our hands

Long Feng walked in the door. "What do you want?" Zuko snarled.

"Just checking up on you. Is the room comfortable?" Long Feng asked bending down so his eyes were leveled with Zuko.

"No not really. I'm also rather bored" Zuko said in a careless fashion. Long Feng smirked and was about to reply when Zuko spit in his face. "And now I'm not so bored"

On the other lines they muted themselves since there was no way not to laugh at that.

Long Feng hit Zuko in the face. The teen grit his teeth. Again Long Feng lashed at him. "You just don't learn, do you?" he shook his head

"No. No I don't. And I don't plan on learning any time soon" Zuko smirked. "Try all you want. Seriously. I'd think after all these years you'd learn im' not paying attention to you right now" Long Feng hit him again. Zuko shrugged and smiled.

Long Feng groaned in frustration and stormed out of the room. The door snapped closed but it didn't lock. "Yes" Zuko muttered. Guys, we still connected?" Zuko asked

"Your crazy you know. He hit's pretty hard" Katara said.

"Your right but now my door is unlocked. All I need to do is get off the shackles." Zuko said

"Smart" Toph commented "But how do you plan on doing that?"

"Uh....I have no idea" Zuko said shrugging.

****

This time we're not giving up  
Oh, let's make it last forever  
Screaming "hallelujah" (hallelujah)  
Hallelujah

* * *

**Alright so from here on out i intend to make each chapter in one room but including them all on the private channel. So this was all in Zuko's cell.**

**Next is Katara's room. **

**Also appa-appa-away guessed Sokka's power the closest. I forgot to mention it earlier. So yeah. xD**

**Please Read and Reply**


	5. CrushCruchCrush

**VERY IMPORTAINT AUTHORS NOTE. PLEASE READ**

**Alright first importaint note: I got a name change. Yes it was AnimeFanGirlWrites4ever. Due to complications with another user and also another reason i don't feel like typing up now it has been changed. Angsty Anime Star was my freinds idea and i liked it so yeah.**

**Also another importaint note: After listening to the CD that i got the first dong from i realized how well it went with the whole story. I decided to make each chapter like the first with a song from the CD. The chapter names are the song. The CD is Roit by Paramore. I totally recomend it to others.**

**At the end their is a preiview for the next few chapters but i think i've dont enough rambling an d there is a llot to read so do so.....

* * *

**

I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all

Sokka groaned and messed around with codes on the intercom, noticeably getting no results. The door cracked opened and a girl walked in.

"Uh hi" Sokka greeted awkwardly. "Are you supposed to be here"

"Yeah" she said dryly, "My name's Mai"

"Sokka" he outstretched his hand. "Um if you'll excuse me for a second" Sokka walked to the corner and whispered into the intercom.

"Um about those new people.. The Mai girl...uh tall, black hair, pale, kinda scary but really good body"

There was a muffled noise before an answer. "Sounds about right" Zuko said

Sokka noticed the girl was playing with a razor blaze. "Um how'd you get that through security" Sokka asked

Mai smirked. "I didn't"

Sokka's attention went back to the radio. "Okay more then scary" Sokka corrected

There was a light chuckle on Zuko's part though it sounded forced, or pained. "Good luck"

Mai sat at one of the monitors and waved her hand over the screen. The whole thing unlocked and she smiled at Sokka.

**They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies**

Sokka gave a forced smile in return. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Um I don't know how to say this but they're using us in a ploy against national security" Sokka rubbed his neck awkwardly.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Right?" she responded sarcastically**.**

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this**

The intercom beeped a few times. "Who's on the other line?" Mai asked. "I'm not an idiot you know"

Sokka muttered something quietly. Mai grabbed the receiver. "Hello"

"Mai, it's been to long" the voice responded dryly and a bit crudely. Mai dropped the receiver.

"No no no no no" (this disbelief goes on for a while) "Zuko?"

"Wow dude you weren't kidding" Sokka muttered.

Another voice clicked on. "Um what is this thing" it was a girl.

"Suki?" Mai asked

"Oh Mai finally someone I know. What's going on here"

Sokka groaned. Great a pretty girl and a girl with a pretty voice.

"Uh Sokka, wasn't this a _private _network?" Zuko asked

"It was" Sokka said

"Hello Mai" another girl, this time the voice was downright scary.

"Fuck" Zuko muttered.

"Hello to you too brother" she said.

"Well this day gets better and better" Zuko responded.

"Uh are their more of us or am I hearing things" Katara asked

"Sokka can you transfer networks or something" Zuko asked

"Uh yeah I'll try" Sokka said and he turned the knob a few times almost like a locker combination. "Better" he asked

**If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute**

Mai picked it up. "Zuko?"

"Uh huh"

"I'm sorry you know....an I well after you.....left....I didn't....I still.....I want to love you again"

Silence

"Zuko say something"

"I'm sorry it's just been a long time, I'm kinda still digesting the fact you guy's are here"

"It's okay" she said sadly, probably expecting him to admit he still loves her.

"Mai it's been years. We're....well at least I'm not the same person anymore"

**They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies**

From the main room Azula smiled. Next to her the other two teens were arguing about the place. "SHUT UP!" she barked.

Teo and Haru silence. "Why are we taking orders from a fourteen year old protégé" the older boy suddenly asked.

"Because if you don't, there will be severe consequences" she snarled.

Teo chuckled nervously. "Point taken" he turned back to Teo "I still really don't feel right about this place"

Haru shrugged. "It's just a few test. We should be out in a week"

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now**

Aang and Katara somehow ended up on the same frequency.

"Uh Katara...I don't think this is the best time but....I um really really like you" ang started

"Oh" she giggled a bit. "Um are you asking me out"

"I don't know....Everything is so confusing and I might never see you again"

"Don't say that!" Katara exclaimed. "So are you asking me out?"

At this point Zuko and Toph had just patched in unknowingly.

"Yeah. I guess I am asking you out" Aang said sheepishly

"Yes" Katara replied

"Really"

"Yeah"

Zuko looked down. This sucked. Sucked beyond belief in fact. No not the fact he was chained and beat up. Or the fact that they were going to be used to take over the world. OR the fact that his sister and ex were here and his ex wanted him back. No, none of that. It was the fact that Aang, the quiet little peacemaker, just asked out the girl he wanted to ask out. And an even bigger bummer then that.....she said yes.

Zuko sighed. This was not his day

* * *

**Alright. Yeas i added romance to that chapter. It was recomended that i put in some Sokka/Mai. i don't even have a name for it. xD**

**Yes it will be a Zutara. Just not yet. It's coming though. Be patient. As well as all the other requested ships.**

**Now here's the preiview for the next two chapters. (if you don't want to read ,......dont)**

**Chapter 5. Misery Business: Mai really wants Zuko back. Well Zuko has other ideas. Yes i'm writing a full blown romance chapter. Really yes. Not to mention it takes place in Toph's cell......**

**Chapter 6. Let the Flames Begin: Um well Long Feng and Ozai come back and have some "fun" and Azula turns out to be working with them. Oh and seconds before expected death Zuko by accident blurts out that he loves katara. then the room erupts in flames. uh pretty obviously..zuko's cell.**

**Please Read and Reply xD**


	6. Misery Business

**Sorry I haven't update in a while. THis chapter is full on romance and a Tokka which i've never done. So i put it off. xD Sorry**

**Anyways nothing else really to put here. Uh the song is Misery Bussiness

* * *

****I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.**

Toph banged her head on the metal wall, hard. Sokka had been going on and on about the _amazing _girls. Okay yeah Toph was one of the guys but did she have to spell out the fact that she liked Sokka and this conversation was driving her insane.

Yes Mai and Suki probably were beautiful. Apparently they were fifteen and sixteen with killer body's and freshly cut hair.

**It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**

Oh and to top it off, right when Toph was about to tell Sokka, it was only a few days before they were "moved" they showed up. Oh and hear this….Sokka kissed her! Suki, her!

**I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.**

She didn't know how many hours or days or weeks it was but it was torture. Finally Sokka realized what an annoying little brat her was. So she told him. And he didn't laugh or anything. He actually agreed.

So it seemed like they were dating now. Well they were still stuck in cells but yeah.

**Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.**

Sokka talks to me all the time. I haven't heard much from the others though. Katara and Aang check in once and a while.

The intercom clicked on. "Toph you little whore!" Mai yelled.

"Whoa whoa whoa!!!" Toph said. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sokka you idiot. Sokka!" Mai yelled.

"What?" Toph loved pissing her off.

"Uh Suki and him were kind of dating" Mai said in her normal monotone voice.

"Well now Sokka and I _are _dating!" Toph emphasized.

"Right" Mai said sarcastically. "You know I liked Sokka too?"

"Well you like Zuko more" Toph said truthfully. "Though he doesn't seem to feel the same. But don't feel bad. EVERYONE has had a thing for Zuko some time around. Be lucky you were first"

****

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

Truthfully Toph could care less about their opinions. She currently cared less about their opinions. She had Sokka. And she wasn't in pain. So everything was good…right?

Katara and Aang beeped in again and Sokka told them the news. Katara was ecstatic happy. Aang seemed it too. Sokka tried to page Zuko on but nothing linked to him. It kinda scary. We haven't heard from him and its been nearly a week.

**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.**

Mai had locked Zuko's line. She called him. "I know I still like you Zuko. And everything you said isn't true. Nobody's listening. If you really don't want to be with me tell me off now. It's only us"

There was no response from the other line. Mai angrily hung up, taking that as a rejection.

****

And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.

The two new girls excluded themselves more and more. Suki tried to apologize once but Toph knew it was fake. Ever since them everything was tense.

****

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Toph was all about doing things her way. Now the easy way or the hard way. HER way. And if that meant killing those girls who seemed to be bringing out a different side of her.

Toph liked Sokka. Easy as that. And he liked her back. Even easier.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.**

Mai had tried calling his frequency again. Honestly, couldn't he just reject or accept her and make things easy. Suddenly frequencies went off around the room, almost enough to make her collapse mentally. She ran to the computer.

Azula was on the move. Zuko was…..oh crap.

Mai silently prayed. Because this wouldn't work out well.

**I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...**

Toph smiled to herself. She deserved Sokka….right? She was the one who convinced him he was here for a reason. She was the one who comforted him when Katara almost died. She also prevented him and Zuko from killing each other numerous times.

Although they were trapped and all Sokka had accomplished allot. And so had she. And he had helped her through so much. It was almost hard to remember him like that now.

Everything seemed perfect. Well as perfect as it could be when your blindly chained to a wall.

* * *

**Alright i'm pretty satisfied with that. The peice with Mai was really out of character and seemignly unnessicary but in the next chapter it will make sence. xD**

**So yeah right now Aang and Katara are a couple. Toph adn Sokka are acouple. Mai still likes Zuko. Azula's well not locked in. And Zuko's um well.....you'll see. **

**Heres the next songs but i cant leave sumarys cause it gives to much away....**

**Let The Flames Begin**

**We Are Broken**

**When It Rains**

**Miracle**

**Born For This**

**AND THATS IT. But dont worry, the next chapters are really long. Maybe double the size of these.**

**Alright please leave a review. **


	7. Let The Flames Begin

_Sorry for the wait on this chapter. The real action starts here. This chapter isn't to long but it's really importaint to the plotline. The next chapter is much more descriptive so bear with me on this._******

* * *

**

What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things.  
A memory remains just a tiny spark.  
I give it all my oxygen,  
To let the flames begin  
To let the flames begin

How funny it is. How funny it is he used to fight back. Zuko sat there, will lost. He truly hated himself for it.

He sat there. The room was dry and silent. The others didn't talk. There was no need to.

Zuko had to do something. He would do something. Because he was Zuko.

**Oh, glory.  
Oh, glory.**

**Dances  
This is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down.  
This is what will be oh glory.**

The door shot opened. Zuko kept a black face at his visitor.

"Hello brother" she said cockily.

"Hello Azula" he snarled.

Azula pulled out a small bottle containing light fluid. She slowly opened the cap and spilled it around the room.

"What are you doing?" Zuko demanded to know.

**Somewhere weakness is our strength,  
And I'll die searching for it.  
I can't let myself regret such selfishness.**

Zuko struggled against the bonds. He already knew what Azula was doing. She pulled out a match and smiled evilly. "By the way, I don't want to kill you…..Dad is paying me to. And _I_ don't disrespect father"

Zuko pulled out. "He also want's me to kill that girl. The tan one" she said.

The intercom clicked on. "Hello?" Sokka asked but Zuko and Azula weren't paying attention. "Zuko answer. We're all on"

"Don't you touch her!" Zuko yelled

"Why?" Azula asked, toying with him.

"Because….." he stopped. "Because I love her"

**My pain and all the trouble caused,  
No matter how long  
I believe that there's hope  
Buried beneath it all and  
Hiding beneath it all, and  
Growing beneath it all, and...**

Suddenly he realized what happened and the intercom clicked off.

"She heard that you know" Suki's voice was soft and lost. "So did her brother, her boyfriend, and your girlfriend" Suki clicked off.

"Guys. I I'm so sorry. I had no idea and…." Zuko watched in horror as Azula completed her task. "I don't know how much longer I have. Please. I'm sorry."

Flames slowly rimmed the room and Azula left, satisfied. "Please if anyone's on, we can fight over this later but……" fire licked the chains as Zuko pulled to get to the center of the room. "Guys I have maybe half a minute before I die. Can someone answer" nothing. Everyone had shut it off after the shocking news. Zuko angrily threw the intercom into the wall and began mindlessly cussing at himself.

**This is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing it.  
This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down.  
This is what will be oh glory.**

Zuko looked down and sighed, accepting defeat. As the flames neared him though, he didn't burn. The chains around him demolished and he was free.

Conveniently one of Long Feng's men was walking in the check on Zuko. Zuko pinned him, throwing him into the flames. He made sure to grab the man's walkie-talkie first.

Zuko climbed into the air vent above. He clicked on the radio.

"Pakku what is the…" Long Feng started rambling.

"Wrong guy" Zuko muttered, smirking.

"How'd you, where's Pakku?!?" Long Feng yelled.

"Um him." Zuko paused to look down. "He's in a bit of a frying situation"

"I can still track you" Long Feng teased.

"About that" Zuko paused picking up the small tracking chip. "Zuko Agni goes off the map in five…..four….three….two…._crunch_

The chip demolished in his hand and Long Feng's monitor beeped.

**This is how we dance when,  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing it.  
This is how we'll stand when,  
When they burn our houses down.  
This is what will be oh glory.**

He hacked into his friend's network. "Guy's I frankly don't care what you want. I'm coming to get you out. Break off the tracking chips" he was about to hang up

"Zuko wait" Toph said

Sokka beeped in too. "I'm sorry man. I didn't know your sister was well…" he trailed off.

"No problem" Zuko shrugged

"Yeah but if you died I'd be really sorry' Sokka said

"Thanks….I think" Zuko said and Toph burst out laughing.

"Hurry up Sparks. I want out of here" Toph said, still chuckling.

"Where are you anyways?" Sokka asked

"Somewhere in the ventilation system" Zuko said. "These things were much easier to climb in when we were ten"

"Yeah" Sokka sighed remembering the good old days.

Zuko pulled himself into another vent. "Try to get a hold of the others and find their locations."

"Alright. Give me a few minutes" Sokka said.

Zuko shifted uncomfortably in the vent. A minute passed. "Take you time Sokka" he said sarcastically.

"Okay okay" Sokka said. "I don't know where you are. What are you near?"

Zuko pretended to look around. "Small metal walls" he answered.

"Well that helps" Sokka said sarcastically.

Toph groaned. This could take a while.

* * *

**I hope you liked that. It's not as good as i wanted it to be in my oppinion.**

**So yes, Azula is still daddy's girl. The only thing i feel like pointing out.**

**So starting in the next chapter there is major romance with the actual shippings. Zutara/Tokka. **

**I'll try to post again soon. This was really a filler because i needed to give you somethign to read. **

**Please review**


	8. We Are Broken

_Alright, thsi is the longest chapter of anythgin in fan fiction i've ever wrote. It's about three thousand words and it's all i've been working on in my free time the past to days. The action starts here but this is really still a prep chapter._**

* * *

**

**I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun**

Zuko pulled into another vent, already realizing Sokka wouldn't be of much help. He looked into the broken metal to see if the room was empty. It was. He smashed his fist into the metal, breaking the layer. Luckily, the structure was cheap.

He dropped himself to the ground and went into stealth mode. Pressed against the wall he peered over his shoulder. Still nothing.

Quickly making his way through the narrow halls he found a locked door. Zuko softly knocked in pattern, only something Toph's distinctive sense would feel.

She signaled back. Zuko tried to open it but the lock combination was nothing simple. He whispered in to the radio. "Sokka"

"Still here" the teen announced.

"Open the lock on Toph's door" Zuko ordered. On the other line you could hear typing.

"I can't" Sokka said. "Unless you can wait while I try to crack to password"

Impatiently, Zuko shrugged it off. The door itself wasn't to high quality and after ramming it a few times he managed to crack the hinges.

Toph smiled as Zuko busted in. He quickly melted the chains and grabbed her arms.

**With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong**

Zuko clicked back to Long Feng's station. "Yo" he had Toph pull of her own chip and crunch it. "One down"

Long Feng cursed on the other side. Zuko heard Ozai walk in.

"What's wrong sir?" Ozai asked

"That Zuko kid is ruining everything" Long Feng yelled.

On the other line Zuko and Toph smirked and clicked off.

Sokka finally had a lead on something. "Katara should be down the hall to the left"

"Thanks" Zuko signed off.

Toph smiled as she ran, finally feeling her free limbs. Finally being able to see.

**My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this**

Katara pounded on her door with ice crystals but it wouldn't budge. She heard footsteps outside. "Hello?' she called out.

"Sugar Queen's in here" Toph said. Katara smiled at her voice.

"Katara" Zuko called.

"Zuko, I'm sorry" Katara said, immediately a wave of mixed feeling washed over her. What was she sorry for? "Zuko. I-I love you too"

"That's nice" Toph said. "Move back" she ordered.

A giant boulder slammed into the door, opening it. Katara clashed in to them joyously.

**Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me**

They heard someone nearing them. Zuko pulled them in to a small closet. Katara and Toph sat on either side of Zuko. They would admit it. They were scared.

Sensing the uncertainty Zuko pulled them in, gently stroking Katara's hair. "Everything's gonna be alright" he promised. The two girls nodded.

"Where's Sokka?" Katara asked, her voice broken.

"In his 'room'. We're getting him next"

Once they were sure it was safe the three swiftly went out and began running again.

**Yeah  
'Cause we are broken**

Aang sighed. What was happening. Was Zuko lying? Katara loved him, right? Finally he decided his friend's and his lives were worth more then a stupid crush.

"I fell Aang" Toph said. Aang knew it was her right away.

"I'm here" the young boy called.

Zuko quickly and easily busted down the wooden door. Aang stood there. "Come on"

"Your not mad?' Aang asked, assuming Zuko would hold a grudge for almost letting him die.

"Fight later, save world now" the older boy said. Aang smiled and followed them.

**What must we do to restore  
Our innocence**

"Why are we saving the world?" Aang asked looking at Zuko. "The concern of others doesn't seem to suit you"

"I don't want our names going in the book for criminals. We're already in there for enough stuff" Zuko responded dryly.

"Fair enough" Toph said.

"Where's Sokka?" Aang asked

Zuko clicked on the radio.

**And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole**

"Three down" Aang and Katara broke the tracking chips.

"I hate you" Long Feng muttered.

"Just remember this." Zuko started, speaking in a quiet and almost evil tone. "I'm giving you a head start running. I'm coming for you. And just remember this, it won't be fun. Cause remember what you once told me." he paused. "When you play with fire, your gonna get burned" he clicked off.

'Sokka?" Zuko switched networks.

"Where are you guys?" he asked.

"In there" Toph ran up to a door.

"Sokka there is no way we can get this thing opened" Zuko commented

"Hang on" Sokka said. Suddenly the locks opened loudly and the room was revealed. Sokka smiled, grabbed the portable keyboard and a few other interesting looking things he could work with his mind, and joined the others.

"Five down" Zuko smiled.

**Lock the doors  
Cause I'd like to capture this voice**

Finally they reached the end of the hallway with rooms. The next hallway started the facilities. Two bad the doors were locked and Sokka's roommate Mai had locked them personally.

Sokka clicked on his own radio. "Mai I need you to unlock security"

"No I can't. I wont" Mai said blackly.

Sokka groaned and pulled the mic close. "If you do I'll get Zuko to sleep with you"

Suki grabbed it on the other end. "Done" the girls giggled.

From behind you could hear the other five trying to hold back Zuko and the teen struggling against the other four's grip.

Sokka clicked off. Zuko calmed down and they let go of him. "I'm not gonna hurt you" he assured. Instead he grabbed Katara and pulled her into him, there lips meeting for what seemed like an hour.

Sokka stared in shock as Zuko pulled back and Katara started blushing and giggling like crazy.

As soon as they went through the unlocked gates Zuko clicked on to Mai. "Deal's off"

**It came to me tonight  
So everyone will have a choice**

Toph sighed, already tired of walking. "Are we going to be at this all night?" she asked.

"See anywhere we can camp out?" Zuko asked sarcastically.

Katara shivered lightly as they wakened into the ninth dead end. "Do you know where we're going?" she asked.

"Yes" Zuko hissed. "I do. And I also know it's going to be along while before we get there and I'd love it if you guys followed the one rule of being sneaky"

"What's that?" Sokka asked, and it wasn't sarcasm. Sokka spoke at a normal volume with a quizzical voice.

Zuko slapped him in the back of the head. "Being quiet"

**And under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged **

"Zuko, about this whole killing and conspiracy and I'm a bit nervous" Aang admitted. "I really want to help but I wont fight. Not even Ozai and Long Feng"

****

We're at war  
We live like this

'And you think I want to?" Zuko responded. "I don't. But I'd rather that then having my powers be the downfall of the national government not to mention ourselves. You don't think we'd make it out alive do you"

"I guess not" Aang admitted

**Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me**

"Guy's, someone's coming. Actually, multiple someone's" Toph said. Again they all crammed themselves in a small closet.

With all the stuff already in it, they were practically on top of each other. Deep and raged pained breath escaped as Toph opened the door.

"How much longer?" Katara asked

Zuko grabbed the small map computer from Sokka. "About six hallways. We'll be walking for at least another hour. Expect a few more closets" he tossed it back to Sokka.

**'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole**

"So Mr. I-Though-Everything-Out-So-Well-That-There-Is-No-Possibility-Of-Us-Getting-Caught-And-Or-Killed, what's your plan?" Sokka asked, accusingly pointing at Zuko.

"First of all" he paused. "Leave the nicknames to Toph" he took a deep breath. "Since I had so much time to come up with a plan while trying to escape my burning cell……I don't have one. Now meanwhile you and Toph were kissing over the phone and you and Mai were playing with your tech-y thing."

"It's called Magnetic Telekinesis!" Sokka exclaimed. Zuko brought his hand over the other teen's mouth. By natural response Sokka spit in Zuko's hand. Zuko pulled away and wiped his hand on Sokka's shirt, smirking.

"Stay quiet" Zuko ordered.

Sokka mumbled something, upset at loosing his own game.

**Tower over me  
Tower over me**

Just as they were about to open the door Toph stopped them. "We need to go through but there are a good twenty people in there"

'We ready?" Zuko asked, jolting his hands down as short streams of fire spurted out. Katara did the same with water from the nearby cooler. They nodded.

With a crash the door fell down and the five ran in. Katara froze the first five attackers to a wall near her.

"Sokka get to the computer" Zuko ordered, throwing fireballs at anyone who got in his way.

Sokka ran out and dropped the keypad. He moved his hand over the machine, trying to draw a signal. A fireball flew inches from his head.

"Sorry" Zuko yelled as he threw the guy who had almost pinned him, to the ground.

Toph followed Katara's idea and trapped the remainder of the crew.

Sokka smiled as he opened the locks on the information needed. 'Alright, there's a detour here" he pointed. "Better idea" he muttered as he concocted his small map to the big one and synced it.

"Done?" Zuko asked. Sokka nodded.

"Let's move" Katara said and they ran out.  
**  
And I'll take the truth at any cost**

"Guy's" Sokka said, his face blank, as he read his newfound data. "I found our records"

There were a few soft gasp as Sokka shakily handed Aang the computer. There was a picture of Aang with two adults. Aang was a baby. "Who is that" Aang racked his memory.

Sokka looked down. "It's your mother"

'Oh" Aang read the information but there was nothing to shocking.

One by one they passed it around until it came to Toph and Sokka read it. "Toph they abandoned you when they found you were blind" he said softly.

Sokka handed Zuko the computer. A picture of him with his mother, Ozai, and Azula struck the cover. The others peered over as Zuko's knuckles whitened. He clicked to the next page.

__

Mother: Ursa Agni (late) died due to fire incident a year before Zuko's powered were found out. 97% chance related. The young boy also receive severe injuries and was hospitalized for nearly a year.

Zuko wanted to scream. He couldn't have. He couldn't have started the fire. He didn't. He wasn't the cause of her death. He couldn't have been. But he remembered the fire so well. He remembered it appearing out of nowhere in his room. He remembered darting for the door but it was blocked, and the window, but that was blocked too. He remembered trying to get high but falling and being burned. And then everything went blurry. He remembered the smoke and soot and the taste as it clogged his lungs. But the thing he remembers the best is that right before he was about to die the fire backed away from him at will.

__

Admitted to our hospital facilities after overexerting power. Has been reported with mental issues but test never confirmed suspicions. Released a month later and was admitted again after the arrival of Sokka Kurunk. Supposedly the boy's didn't get along to well.

Sokka and Zuko smiled lightly at the lie. Actually, Zuko had been trying to make the room warmer after they tampered with the vents and he passed out. Sokka took the blame and said they were fighting.

The handed the computer back to Sokka without saying a word. The line about his mother still nagged in the back of his head.

**'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole**

After another hour of walking mindlessly around unknown areas they decided to press there chances of sleeping. Zuko and Toph has gotten none of it over there time in the room's and they doubted the others got much.

Toph managed to find a quite large closet. Well large enough for them to lay down anyways. "We need to take watch shifts" she said.

"I'll go first." Aang decided. They all gave a short thanks and laid down. It was still crammed and Sokka and Zuko had to bend their legs in a bit but it was the most comfortable thing available.A good portion of Toph knew it was better then hanging but the other wasn't so sure.

Aang looked at his friends, somewhat comfortable and peaceful. He knew tomorrow wouldn't bring much of it and he doubted them all making it out unharmed either way. Aang smiled lightly when thinking about the present. Things could be worse. They could still be in cells awaiting the worst. And Sokka could be dating Mai. And Zuko could be dead.

Zuko. Aang had sort of forgot about him and Katara. He was about to wake Katara. 'It can wait' he though. 'I'll let her decided once this is all over'

* * *

_So was that what you expected? Probably not. XD Well i hope so. I hope it was better than you expected. Okay i just hope it was good because i'm really happy wiht the chapter._

_By the way this is another really awesome song. Probably my third favorite out of all of them. XD _

_Please leave a review cause i always jinx it by saying i like a chapter and then nobody reviews. So seriously, please do. XD_


	9. When It Rains

**_Another appology for not posting in time, or maybe i have. I really don't remember when i posted last. XD_**

**_Well only two chapters left after this. :-(_**

**Hope you enjoy :-)

* * *

**

**And when it rains,  
On this side of town it touches, everything.**

Unluckily enough though, Aang fell asleep. They were all awoken by a jolt and banging on the door. Instinctively Zuko pressed his body on the door while whoever was on the end fiddled with keys. Finally he gave up and Toph nodded the coast was clear.

Sokka busted out and slipped. Apparently the roof in this area was a bit leaky. Toph did slip. Aang suppressed a chuckle as the happy couple trued to maneuver in the foot of water. Katara merely cleared a path for the rest of them.

Finally Sokka gave up and followed his sisters lead. Katara let a small smile grace her lips.

The radio Zuko had stolen went off. He motioned for the others to shush and it went on speaker. "Pakku the kids escaped. Ozai gave us direct orders to capture the computer brain powered one and the one with the messed up face. Don't reply but get on it" the radio was off.

Zuko smirked. "What are you smiling about?" Aang asked

"The adrenalin. Nothing this good's happened for years" Zuko answered and Sokka nodded.

"What are you guys thinking about?" Toph asked

"Uh nothing" Sokka said quickly.

****

Just say it again and mean it.  
We don't miss a thing.

Toph shrugged, well knowing it was a lie. The radio went off again. Zuko signaled for Sokka to do something on the computer. Sokka got to work quickly.

"Did you find anything? Long Feng and Ozai are pissed. And if you value your job or life I'd say you get a lead. The kids are together. I was able to trace a conversation between Scar Face and handicap girl"

Toph lunged forward. Sokka nodded and handed Zuko the microphone, now rigged to sound like a much older distinguished voice. "Uh they probably went to free the-"

"No probablys Pakku! Ozai wanted that bratty rebel teen dead or alive and we both know how crucial this is!"

"Um actually I don't think we have much a need for him. Ozai probably just wants to see him die." Zuko answered.

"I don't care. You could be right but until you find him, it doesn't matter!"

"What's the kid's name again?" Zuko asked, trying to get as much info as possible.

"His real name started with a Z or something but I think callin' em' what we do now is easier" the voice laughed.

"And that is?" Zuko asked

"Whatever makes sense. As long as it's not vague. Like the handicap girl. We don't got many of those. The kid we're after is the one with the burn make covering his face. Pretty hard to miss. The other one's got bright blue eyes and tan skin."

"Got it" Zuko said, smirking again as Sokka typed.

"Good! Now find the damned kid!" _click_.

**You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)**

"Did you trace it?" Zuko asked.

"Yup. Now all we got to do is follow the GPS" Sokka smiled and showed off the screen. "One problem though" Sokka started.

"What's that?" Katara asked.

"That" Sokka pointed ahead.

"It's a door" Aang said. 'And it's opened" he was confused.

'There are lasers, and motion detectors, and heat detectors" Sokka said. 'IO can make the lasers visible but someone needs to go through first and stay off camera angle"

**And convinced yourself that  
It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore**

"I'll go" Zuko shrugged waiting for a response.

"No" Aang burst out. He stopped and blushed. "I-I mean I should go. I'm smaller and faster" Aang smiled. Katara smiled back but not nearly for the same reason.

"Go ahead" Sokka shrugged. He made the beams appear. One Aang realized what he had to do he gulped. That was harder then he assumed but none the less Aang ran through without triggering the alarm.

"Can you shut it off" Sokka asked.

Aang looked at the lever. It was high and heavy and probably needed about four people to turn it. At least four his size. "No" Aang called back.

"Zuko, you mind?" Sokka asked

Zuko sighed. He could have been done now. He was not as fast as Aang but he had a quick speed and stealthy skills. Aang smiled a bit trying to pretend he was not jealous at all.

**And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?**

The two together were easily able to pull the lever and the bars disappeared. Toph, Katara, and Sokka ran through and reactivated security.

The radio went off again. This was getting old. Zuko bi his lip and picked up. "Ozai wants to see you….now."

"Um okay" Zuko answered. "Why?"

"Cause your getting fired." Zuko rolled his eyes. That was obvious.

'But why?" Zuko thought playing dumb and buying time was quite fun.

The radio clicked twice and Ozai's distinctive scowl was heard.

****

And when it rains,  
Will you always find an escape?  
Just running away,

"You really are stupid kid aren't you?" Ozai mocked.

"Yeah. I wouldn't get so happy. Cause if a stupid kid like me and break out, break four other people out, break past five of your security walls, and kill two of your Hench dudes, then your system must suck." Sokka and Toph laughed in the background.

"You're a lucky kid Zuko. You should have died and died again, There is so much about you that you don't know. So much about your family. Your father." Ozai trailed off.

"Shut up. Just shut up!" Zuko ordered.

"Wouldn't you like that. I know so much that you know never imagine. You've don't treasonous things Zuko, you really have. Just remember that." Ozai's voice was a coo.

"Shut the fuck up!" Zuko probably couldn't say more then that if he tried.

****

From all of the ones who love you,  
From everything.

"You don't even know the half of it. You still don't get it. Really. You killed them Zuko. They're all dead and it's your fault" Ozai was having so much fun.

Zuko threw the radio at the wall and watched it shatter.

"What was that about?" Katara asked. There was no response.

Sokka sighed and realized he had to take over now. "Come on. There's still a long way to go and we need to start going"

Toph smiled. "Come on. I think I have an idea"

"Toph your last idea landed us in an- oh you little evil genius" Sokka said, catching on.

"What's she thinking?" Aang whispered.

"Whatever it is, I don't think I'll like it" Katara crossed her arms.

****

You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And you'll sleep 'til May  
And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore

There was a long pause of silence until Toph abruptly stopped at t he next hallway.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked

"Something" Toph replied quietly.

"Well that's specific" Sokka whisper-yelled.

"I'm worried" Katara said.

"Something's wrong" It was the first time Zuko spoke since the phone call.

"Um we kind of established that" Sokka said skeptically.

"No. No. I mean when we walk through that door something's gonna happen." Zuko said.

"How you do-" Sokka was cut off.

"It's some kind of an energy force' Zuko explained

"I feel it too" Toph commented

"So what do we do?" Aang asked

"One of us opens the door and we pray for the best' Sokka suggested

"If you say so" Zuko heated his hands and prepared to blast through.

"Wait!" Katara yelled. "What if something bad happens?"

Zuko quickly pecked her lips. "Then we have a nice last memory"

**And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
And oh, oh, I need the ending.**

Zuko blasted through the door. There was a bright flash and someone screamed, then a dim red light in the distance.

Zuko turned around. The others were still behind him. Are we dead?" he asked

"What are you talking about?" Sokka asked

"The-The light, and the scream and-" Zuko stopped. The others were looking at him worriedly.

"That didn't happen" Toph said bluntly

Zuko looked back ahead. "So what do you guys see right now?" he asked

Katara looked skeptical. "It looks just like the last room, why?"

"Nothing. Um yeah. Nothing" Zuko blinked a few times.

****

So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?

"Are you alright?" Toph whispered to Zuko one the others were out of earshot.

"No. Something's very wrong. But I don't know what. I think this is a trap. But only I an see it" Zuko explained. "Just like last time" he added to himself.

"That was it. Last time. The fire. The red light. Ozai. It was Ozai." Zuko said, a mixture of excitement and anger in his voice.

"Huh?" Toph was confused.

**Take these chances to turn it around. (take your time)  
Take these chances, we'll make it somehow  
And take these chances to turn it around. (take my...)  
Just turn it around.**

"I know what he meant" Zuko said softly, like that would explain everything. "And I'm not gonna let it happen"

"Zuko, Your confusing me. I know you have your secrets but seriously, if it's putting our lives in danger, I'd love to know about them!" Toph quickly went after the others.

**Oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh I need an ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?**

"Guy's we need to go around" Zuko insisted.

"But we're almost there. And we don't have a hour to waste on searching for a new path. Especially considering there's nothing wrong with eh one we're on now." Sokka pointed out.

"Look. Ozai has some kind of power and he's don't this before We're headed right into his trap" Zuko explained.

"I think we should listen to Zuko" Katara suggested

"When don't you?" Aang scoffed.

"This isn't the time to fight over her!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Sorry" Aang muttered

"Look" Zuko grabbed Sokka's digital map. "We can cut through that office and everything should be fine. I promise I'll explain everything once this is over"

"Everything?" Toph asked

"Yes, everything." Zuko said. "But right now we have a bigger problem"

* * *

**_Wel that was the chapter. I know i'm intruducing so many new things and it's almost over. Trust me, by the word iof the last chapter i promise you'll understand everything, but now a minute before. XD_**

**_The next song is Miricle! (yes the song has an ! in it) i love that song and the one after. Born For It. Thie one was alright. i bit slow and agnsty. Wow shocker. XD_**

**_Please review_**


	10. Miricale!

_Alright, sorry for not posting for a while and i don't know when i'll post next. Only one chapter left and then an eppilogue with Paramore's newest song Decode. Sorry a million times. Thanks to my reviewers. enjoy._**

* * *

I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I**

Katara looked around. She didn't like this. The secrets, the pain, the…just the…..she wanted so badly for it to be over. She was a simple girl. She never cared for life's challenges. She wanted to live a nonviolent life. She never wanted to be anyone special.

Then she met Zuko, and everything from then on changed. And even with so much changed, she couldn't help but feel the others didn't connect with her. She was worried, boring, romantic….

****

When this memory fades  
I'm gonna make sure it's replaced  
With chances taken  
Hope embraced  
and have I told you?

The first time she was thrown in the place she cried for hours, just sitting in Sokka's arms, crying. She hadn't wanted to be alone with Sokka. She thought in a bigger more crowded room people would leave her alone.

Then she realized there was another boy but he wasn't coming back for a month. Something happened. That only worried her more.

Finally the kid came back and she was a bit shocked. He was reserved. He sat in the corner all day doing nothing and talking to nobody. Finally him and Sokka became friends and we eventually warmed up to each other. Reluctantly at first. Then Toph and Aang came. Toph and Zuko became friends, as did me and Aang. And we almost forgot the other existed. Almost.

**I'm not going  
cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
When it might save you**

Katara was broken from her flashback at the sound of a crash. Sokka was smiling. "Bingo" he whispered.

Katara realized he had just gotten the door to open. And she also realized they had been waiting for her.

"SugarQueen! Walk!" Toph said, motioning forward like one would with a baby.

"Sorry" Katara murmured, walking quickly. Toph snickered.

Katara was drowned back into memories and apparently the hallways wasn't to long because next thing she knew she bumped into Zuko. She went to say something but Zuko shushed her and gestured for Sokka and her to look ahead. Katara either assumed Zuko had really good eyesight or she was looking right through it because she saw nothing.

In the time it took to blink she suddenly noticed a running shadow in the distance. Luckily Aang saw too and he took off after it.

"Come on" Sokka exclaimed running after. Zuko put a hand on his shoulder an shook his head.

"We need to keep going" he said

"Not without Aang!" Katara yelled, shocking the others.

Zuko looked down. "I've been thinking-"

Sokka interrupted. 'Quite a dangerous pastime"

"-And I have a plan" Zuko continued.

"Another reason to fear for our lives" Sokka added.

"-but we need to split up" Zuko finished.

**We've learned to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know  
That inside we're broken**

"What?" Katara shrieked.

Zuko sighed. "Katara, there is no way we can stop the conspiracy, make it out of here in time not to die, and free the other people in here in time. Not to mention all that stuff we're forgetting about or have no idea of!"

"How are we going to do this?" Katara asked softly.

Zuko looked around as if the metal walls were going to give an answer. "Sokka how far?"

"That's that last lock" Sokka said, pointing ahead.

Zuko looked into the door and back at his friends. "Katara, Toph, go back and get Suki, Haru and all the new people"

The girls nodded and - Katara more reluctantly- ran off.

"Zuko, are you sure about this?" Sokka asked

**I try to patch things up again  
To calm my tears and kill these fears  
But have I told you, have I?**

"Yes, I am" and with that Sokka knew he had to punch in the numbers.

He never had the chance to get more than halfway through, since a stream of fire shot from almost nowhere.

"Zuko!" he exclaimed, panting after the scare.

The teen shook his head. "I didn't do that"

"What do you-" Sokka started to ask.

"Run"

**I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
When it might save you**

"No!" Sokka announced. "I'm sick of running"

The scarred teen nodded. "Then get ready for the fight of your life"

Sokka looked around. "What are you talking about? I don't see anything. And last I checked, you didn't have super enhanced senses"

Another stream of fire shot and hit Sokka in the arm. The teen fell back with a cry of pain and the attacker appeared.

Ozai sneered and walked over Sokka. "You talk to much" he held up his fist to make the final move.

Zuko took that time to shoot a fireball, knocking Ozai out of the way. "Leave him alone!"

Ozai though didn't like being pushed, and he was a lot more powerful -and in control of his power- than Zuko. Suddenly the entire room erupted in flames.

"Sokka, move!" but Sokka wasn't quick enough and he was trapped in the flaming area.

Zuko tried his hardest to stop him but he was struggling. And Ozai shooting random large fireballs didn't help.

Sokka was finally able to get up and -though in severe pain- he took a fighting stance, well at least what Zuko was doing. "So that's it!" but the teen didn't say that to himself and Ozai turned at the newfound target.

Zuko managed to get a shot at the older fire-wielder's back.

**It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
Oh why  
We'll get it right this time (this time)  
Let's leave this all behind  
Oh why  
We'll get it right this time  
It's not faith if you're using your eyes  
Oh why**

The rooms temperature seemed to increase with that, and it was increasing to a deadly heat.

'Zuko" Sokka choked out.

The other teen looked down solemnly. "Get out of here" and before Sokka could respond Zuko created a small hole in the barrier and he pushed Sokka out.

Ozai smiled deviously. "How noble of you. But sacrificing yourself like this is probably the stupidest thing you've ever done"

"I wont let you kill anyone else in my name. I won't let you burn them ever again!"

'My. My. Resentful are we. I spared your life, didn't I? You should grateful" Ozai smiled even bigger.

"You lit my house on fire. You killed my family. I scared me for life in so many ways that night-"

"Cry me a river. I had a reason you know"

"It wasn't good enough" Zuko assured him.

Ozai shook his head. "You still don't get it, do you"

'Get what?" Zuko asked.

"Iroh's my brother."

"That means-" the teen gasped. "NO!" and he struck.

* * *

_Bet you didn't see that coming! I know it. So to clear thing up...Iroh and ursa were Zuko's parents. i believe i mentioned that before. So whoah. Now i bet you also didn't guess ozai was a fire bender. Ha. I love my job._

_Now you must wait for the outsome. Evil me._

_Thanks for waiting. Please review!!!_


	11. Born For This

_Hey. Well this is the last chapter of the story, minus the one year later chapter coming after. Sorry on the wait but i assure you it was worth it._

_Also, for those of you who stuck with me so long my friend and i wrote a little comedy bit i'm going to show you at the end._

_I want to thank all of my reviewers and readers cause you guys are awesome._

_Well, enjoy._******

* * *

**

Oh no I just keep on falling  
(Back to the same old…)  
And where's hope when misery comes crawling?  
(Oh my way, Ay…)  
With your faith you'll trigger a landslide  
(victory)  
To kill off this common sense of mind

"Do know, you are going to pay for that day tonight" Zuko hissed, blocking yet another strike.

Ozai smiled and let flames dance around him. "I'd like to see you try"

Sokka tried to see what was going on but all he could see was shadows within the flames. And even if there was more, he was in two much pain to be able to focus.

"Zuko!" _if only he wouldn't be so stupid, _Sokka though. _They could outrun Ozai, easily. But outfight._ "Zuko, come on"

XXX

Katara and Toph ran. They ran down halls and doors with Toph shouting out directions. "They're in here" Toph banged on a metal door.

There were some sounds from the inside but nothing understandable. "Get out of the way!" Toph ordered, and she pulled apart the metal.

Suki, Haru, Mai, and Teo smiled in relief at the sound. Haru looked up. 'What's going on?"

Toph motioned them out. 'We need to move….like now!" and the four didn't question it.

XXX

Aang ran. He wasn't really sure why. He gave up on the chase since his target disappeared.

"Sokka! Katara! Toph!" Aang yelled, his voice vibrating off the walls. There was no response. "Zuko!" he tried. Nothing.

****

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines  
We just want…  
(We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)

Zuko faintly heard Sokka calling him. And he knew he should have been listening. He could get Ozai another time. Right now other things mattered more.

And it would be nice to live to see the outside world.

Yeah, that would have been nice.

So Zuko shot a feint and then another attack.. Ozai blocked, but it took his attention off the barrier and Zuko slipped through. He grabbed Sokka's unburned arm and ran.

Sokka was almost shocked that for a single moment Zuko had been listening to him. Then he came to his senses and decided to help by moving his feet. "Sorry" he muttered.

Zuko wasn't paying much attention though and as Sokka turned he saw why. "Okay, Sokka, figure out a plan, fast" Zuko panted, bursting into another corridor, still pulling Sokka along.

__

Ozai was chasing them. They couldn't run forever. Plan. Plan.

Sokka had nothing.

Then there was a bang, and the door crashed down. And suddenly the room was full. And it was full of people on the bad side.

"Shit" Zuko whispered.

Sokka looked around worriedly. "What do we do?" he panicked.

****

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

"The vents!" Zuko looked up. "Come on" Zuko was up and dragging Sokka through crowds. Luckily, it was so crowded most people hadn't yet noticed them.

He unscrewed the vent and climbed up with Sokka in tow. Sokka took a second to think. "You're right. These things were smaller when we were ten"

Zuko couldn't hide a silent chuckle. "Now crawl." he ordered. Sokka started to complain but Zuko reminded him that he was both shorter and thinner.

"THEY WENT THROUGH THE VENTS! GET THEM!!!"

"Now what?" Sokka asked quietly.

Zuko listened to the sounds of the footsteps. "Crawl faster"

Sokka moved quickly but the vents groaned in protest. The grate was coming up, and there was no way the thin rusty metal would hold.

Sokka froze. "We go one at a time and we'll make it" Zuko assured. He nudged Sokka.

Sokka tucked up his knees and was about to start when fire shot up. Zuko pulled Sokka back and blocked it.

"THEY'RE UP THERE!"

"Jump!" Zuko instructed

'Jump?"

"Yes"

"Now?"

"NOW!"

And the vent gave in and Sokka half jumped, half fell out. Zuko jumped and grabbed Sokka. "Move your feet!"

'Wha - oh sorry" Sokka began running.

****

Right now you're the only reason  
(I'm not letting go, oh…)  
And time out if everyone's worth pleasing  
(Well ha-ha!)  
You'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
to kill off their finite state of mind

Katara and Toph led the group into a room busy with fighting. She tried to will the boys to give her a signal.

There was a crack in the vents above and a hiss. "Idiots" Katara muttered.

She saw them fall and run.

"Zuko!"

The teen's head snapped around. "Katara?"

She weaved through the crowd and wrapped her arms around him. Zuko pushed her off though. "It's not over yet"

Katara nodded. "Have you seen Ozai?" Sokka asked.

"He's in his office right now. Apparently sustained an injury or something." She shrugged. "Why?"

"Come on" Zuko grabbed Sokka's arm again and ran in that general direction.

"We're gonna be sneaky" he said. "Cause brute force wont work" Sokka nodded.

He quieted his steps to almost nothing and made his way to the back door. Silently Zuko pulled it opened. Ozai was either asleep or unconscious. It all looked too easy.

Zuko reached onto the back closet and grabbed the chain link used to lock things together. He smiled back at Sokka who was watching and looked quite impressed.

As cautiously as before, if not more, Zuko walked towards the passed out form. To make sure it wasn't a fake slumber he checked the man's pulse. It was almost dead.

Zuko smiled, satisfied, and wrapped a layer of chain. The process was simple and Ozai didn't move. The teen latched the lock and threw the key and it was done.

Zuko turned to walk out and inform the crew of his hostage but a certain person had other plans.

****

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
No, we don't want your headlines  
We just want…

**(We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)**

Ozai turned his head. _He was still unable to move_, Sokka noted, through his face turned to worry as his hands glowed blue.

"Zuko look out!"

The raven haired teen turned just in time to be hit full force with a blow of electricity. "ZUKO!"

Sokka started to run to his friend, but - as if reading his mind- he ran to Ozai instead. He grabbed a crowbar and hit it at the man's head, hard.

Sokka semi-picked up the limp figure and ragged him out.

Everything stopped.

"Anybody move and he dies!"

XXX

'Well,, well"

Aang turned at the voice. "Long Feng" he whispered to no one in particular.

"Smart boy" Long Feng muttered sarcastically.

Aang's glare deepened. "Your sick, you know that?"

He laughed. Aang ran and appeared behind him. "Hi!"

"What the-" Long Feng span but Aang was already gone.

Aang pulled one of the rope curtains off the wall and quickly ran around Long Feng, tying him.

"Hello" Aang said again, once Long Feng was on the floor, tied up. "And good bye" he ran off.

XXX

"Anybody moves and he dies!" Sokka showed them Ozai's face. "And we wouldn't want that" he cooed.

Katara smiled and her and Toph ran next to him. "You guys did it!" she exclaimed in disbelief. "Wait - where's Zuko?"

****

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?

"Guys" Aang ran through the halls. "Guys!"

He ran into a room to see Sokka holding Ozai's limp body in chains with Katara and Toph next to him. He sighed and smiled, relieved.

"Where is he?" Toph asked, at Sokka's silence.

Aang's eyes widened. He ran up to them. "AANG!" Katara smiled and hugged him, but it wasn't romantic.

Sokka and Toph nodded to him. "Sokka?" Toph asked again.

"Aang can you hold him?" Sokka asked. Aang wanted to protest but Ozai was put in his hands and the others ran off.

Sokka led them to the office. They stopped to see his form crumpled in the corner. "no" Toph whispered under her breath. The placed her hand on the floor and smiled. "He's breathing!"

They all kneeled and Sokka turned Zuko on his back. The entrance wound for whatever Ozai shot at him was in the exact center of his torso. "What do we do?" Sokka asked.

"Can we call police now? It's over. They can help!" Katara tried.

Sokka nodded.

****

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?

And the sirens buzzed. People ran in. Medics and cops and all.

"You Sokka?" one man, who looked in charge, asked. Sokka nodded. "Care to explain what happened?"

"Can we do so later?" Katara asked, gesturing to Zuko. The man called over two of the paramedics and they checked Zuko.

"Was he electrified?" one asked.

Sokka looked skeptical, "More or less"

One put a strip thermometer on his forehead and immediately pulled it off. "That's normal" Toph informed

They looked skeptically at her. "He's over eighteen?"

"Well" Sokka started, "no"

"Who's his guardian?"

"Um, he doesn't technically have one" Sokka rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

The two looked between each other. "We can't take him without consent"

"But-" Toph was baffled. That wasn't what they were supposed to say.

"Look, I'm sure they could work something out. Take the boy" the officer decided. "But you three owe me a large explanation"

****

We were born for this

"So they were gonna use you for a plot to overrule the government!" he laughed.

****

We were born for this

"But it's true!" Sokka yelled.

****

We were born for this

"I'm going to forget all of this. You three, Aang, Suki, Haru, Teo, Mai, and Azula will all go back home and start attending school. Everything's going to be normal from now on"

* * *

_Suprisingly enough, that ended exactly how i wanted it to. XD_

_Well i really hope you liked it. _

_Now as for the thing with my friend and i, i'm goign to say now that it only semi relates to avatar. I was writing this while we were on the phone and anyways yeah. So we were talking about emo's and injuries, aka Zuko. and we ended up with a few of my favorite quotes. Or at least things i never go a full day without saying. You will notice how they veer from the origonal topic._

_1. I AM NOT EMO! I just wear a lot of black and never smile and occasionally hate the world. _

_2. (after suataining i life threatening or at least severe injury) I'm fine! I really am fine!_

_3. (This is dedicated to my twilight obsessed school) Twilight was writen to fill the gap left by the end of the Harry Potter series....It failed miserably._

_4. I'm a girl, damnit!_

_5. Yes, i really am that young!_

_The last two were just me ranting about always being mistaken for a guy and never being called my age. We went to the zoo today and they weren't gonna give me a child ticket. ._

_kay, so i hope that, and the chapter, were at least somewhat amusing, cause it kept me occupied most of the daty. XD_

Please review


	12. Decode

_So not it's REALLY over. I mean like no more posting. _

_Thanks to everyone who read, replyied, alerted, and faved this story and anyone that will in the future._

_This chapter is extremely emotional. At least compared to what i normally write. And if you get really mad at me halfway through the chapter (coughzukofanscough) please keep reading cause i WILL fix it._

_And there is an ending!_**

* * *

****How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
Can't win your losing fight all the time  
Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
You wont take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time**

Katara spun into Aang's arms, baby blue dress flowing with her ever so perfects turn. It was prom night. Perfect night. Yet she was more miserable than she had ever been.

Toph and Sokka were so happy. They sat, joking around by the buffet table, both dressed nicely. Even Toph wore a dress. And she was giggling and blushing. Katara had to smile that them.

Katara wore the dress of her dreams. It was long, with a slim waistline and flowing sleeves. A lighter blue lace covered the top half and the bottom was silky. She felt beautiful. But she couldn't be happy because the boy she embraced was not the one she loved. Aang was her best friend; her first friend even. But as much as she tried, she couldn't love him like she loved Zuko.

But he was gone. Zuko hadn't made contact with anyone since that day. That day a year ago. Not a single word.

****

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know how

"We need to do something for her. I want to find him for her!" Toph decided suddenly, emotionlessly staring at Katara. Sokka smiled at her and pulled out the small computer he still carried around from a year before.

Few a few minutes neither of them heard anything other than Sokka's occasional typing or clicking. Finally the older teen gasped. "What?" Toph demanded.

But Sokka didn't hear her. He was to busy repeatedly muttering the word no along with some profanities while he tried to hold back any other emotions. Finally he calmed himself and turned to Toph. "I can't believe it" he whispered.

"BELIEVE WHAT?" she shrieked. Luckily nobody heard it over the loud music blaring around them.

"Zuko's dead. He committed suicide a few weeks ago at a counseling and rehabilitation center. The government erased all records of him ever being alive minus what we have"

"NO!" Toph yelled, tears streaming down her eyes as she banged her fist on the table. Sokka pulled her into a tight hug.

****

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out on my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so..." But my thoughts you can't decode)

Katara turned around. Toph was crying. Toph, the strongest soul ever, minus a few of course. She never cried. Never. In almost fear she pulled away from Aang, alerting him to the scene as well and they both bobbed through the crowd towards there friends.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked as she hastily reached where they were. Neither her brother nor friend answer. "What's wrong!"

Sokka shakily showed her the screen. And she read. And she cried. Aang could do nothing but look immensely shocked.

"Come on" Sokka finally whispered. "We're gonna make a big scene" He put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "He would want you to be happy"

"THEN HE WOULDN'T HAVE KILLED HIMSELF!!!" she yelled in desperation, latching onto her brothers shoulder and once again crying her eyes out.

She remained unaware to the door to the gym opening and some heads turning at the late arrival.

****

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know how

Of course head's turned. Nobody recognized the teenage boy, clearly not from the school. He was tall and thin, and fairly muscular. Suave in black slacks and an open black jacket showing off a dark red shirt. He had a mess of an emo haircut, neatly covering parts of his face. And if you just looked close enough in the dim light…

You could make out a large burn scar on his face.

"Katara" Aang tapped her shoulder, surprised his voice worked correctly given the moment. "Katara" she looked up and wiped her eyes.

"Yes"

Toph smiled widely. "Look up" Katara reluctantly followed the strange request. And when she did her eyes widened more than humanly possible.

"Zuko?" The mysterious teen smiled a crooked smile that clearly gave away his identity by he nodded for further proof. Katara smiled and ran into his arms, eyes filled with fresh tears. "Your alive!. Oh my god! You're alive. I'm so so sorry"

Zuko pulled up her face and kissed her passionately. Katara remained crying and speaking and Zuko calmed her. "Shush Katara" he pulled her tightly, wrapping arms around her back. Lips never left their position locked with another. "It's okay. Everything's okay"

He looked as Sokka and smiled while mouthing 'what the hell happened'

Sokka smiled and shook his head that he wouldn't answer right then. He pulled back, Katara's head resting on his shoulder. "I love you"

She finally looked him in the eyes. She never wanted to let go, ever. But she knew that her other friends were watching and probably had some sort of comment on the situation so she reluctantly slipped out.

Toph embraced herself in Zuko's arms before the others had a chance to say anything. "Toph are you okay?"

"Don't you ever scare us like that again or I'll take the liberty of killing you myself" she threatened, though she was smiling.

****

Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

Zuko turned towards the boys who showed him the screen. "Sokka" Zuko started, in the sixteen years we've known each other I'd have thought you learned!" his face was mock shock.

"Learn what?" Aang asked

Toph, Sokka, and Zuko all smiled to each other and recited the pact they made up years before in perfect unison. "Never ever ever trust anything or anyone relating to the government!" And all five burst out laughing.

'So" Aang's voice was a bit timid, and slightly angered and relieved as well, "What _did _happen?" they all looked at Zuko waiting for an answer.

"Well I was released from the hospital a few months ago, not cause it was right but cause I ran a few doctors out of practice. I got thrown in that joint and damn those nurses were perky. After a few months I'll tell you suicide definitely became an option but every time something stopped me before I cut to deep"

He pulled a small wrinkled photograph out of his jacket pocket. "By something I mean…" he trailed off.

"You still have that!" Katara exclaimed. It was the first picture they had taken as a group. All of them were supposed to stand together behind the couch by besides Zuko they all were too short so it ended up being a nine year old Katara, sitting neatly on the couch in a new cotton blue dress and braids hanging over each shoulder, with a seven year old Aang next to her, looking just as happy.

Sokka, age eleven, slouched on the other side, in clothes much to neat for him to have not been forced in to and hair freshly cut, military style. Seven year old Toph laid over the arm of the couch, wearing clothes many sizes to big and a new ultra short haircut. Zuko, twelve, stood off to the side behind the couch. His hair was in a short ponytail by medical force, as his eye was still bandaged. He wore a black tee shirt and ripped jeans.

****

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I use to know you so well

Sokka pulled out his phone and snapped a new picture. He held it against the old one. "For comparison" he decided. And with a tad of an evil smile he looked up at Zuko. "Come on, I think there's something better than dancing we should be doing right now"

Sokka led them all out and towards his and Katara's house. He looked at Zuko. "You remember what the first thing we said we were gonna do when be busted out was?"

Zuko smiled. "Yes. You were ten and you wanted to have a beach party. I said jumping into a pool at night was cooler"

So, like the little children they were when they made such plans they all ran to the back of the house. The boys pulled off jackets and shirts and the girls jewelry, overskirts and anything removable.

"Your idea. You go first" Toph decided, pushing Sokka in. Sokka quickly came to the surface and sputtered out water.

"It's freezing!!!" he exclaimed.

Toph smiled. 'Good, so Zuko's next" The teen had no intention to Toph pushing him in so he dove in, making sure to splash Sokka with as much water as possible.

Katara, Aang, and Toph weren't exactly so 'willing' but Sokka got Toph to the shallow end and they began making out. Katara, wanting to be with Zuko, jumped in. The water swirled up beautifully around her and she landed, part floating above it.

"Show off" Sokka muttered but Katara wasn't paying attention. Her lips were interlocked with Zuko and it looked like that were sharing much more than a simple kiss. "Hey. That's my sister!" they ignored him. "ZUKO!"

Finally Zuko slowly pulled away. Katara smiled at him sincerely while Zuko ran his fingers through her hair. She placed her own hand over his newer scar. "It feels like a lifetime ago"

"That felt like a lifetime itself"

Katara looked down sheepishly. "I missed you so much this past year. I though you left us all. I though you weren't coming back. Then Sokka showed me the page and.."

She was interrupted by Zuko's lips crashing against hers once again. "Katara, you talk way too much" Katara giggled. "And I missed you too. I wanted to leave every day. And trust me, if I could, I would have called or something. But you know, there was no phone or internet or anything so it was kinda hard"

'Let's have a contest" Sokka decided.

Toph snorted. "I know we missed out on a lot but we're almost adults now"

"But," Zuko started, deviously smirking in compromise, "Nobody is watching"

****

I think I know  
I think I know

There was a knock on the chain door. "And I stand corrected" Zuko muttered, climbing over the ledge near him. He opened the door.

"We weren't invited?" Suki asked. "Aw Sokka I'm crushed"

The remaining members of government prison, minus Azula, all came in. "So it's like a reunion?" Teo asked.

"Well, there is a new girl" Suki moved over so On Ji could be seen. Aang started at her for a moment before sheepishly smiling and waving.

Katara giggled and whispered to Toph and Sokka, "Told you we'd get Aang a girl!" Zuko looked over at them with slight confusion.

"So" Sokka started, "since now we have an even number of boys and girls….maybe we could…."

"Could somebody dunk Sokka" Toph asked lazily.

Katara smiled. "My pleasure!" and just as carelessly she let a giant wave flow over Sokka.

"STUPID MAGIC WATER!!!!"

Meanwhile Mai sat next to Zuko on the ledge. "Hey" she said.

"Um, hi" god this just got awkward.

Mai smiled a bit. 'Hey I'm sorry I thought I could fix old sparks. But I mean now we're both happy with someone"

"You know" Katara butted in to the conversation. "Zuko, you look really really nice when you smile. You should do it more often"

'Only for you" Zuko decided

Katara smiled back. "I know"

And for the first time ever, everything really was perfect.

* * *

_See i fixed it! And there was a happy ending for everyone, well except anyone i killed but that's besides the point._

_Also the quotes i gave last time are a taste to come at what will be me re-re--re-redesigned profile. I'm goigjn to work on that right now so check back tommrow._

_Also that photograph i described might sound a tad familiar if you've read the runaways comic books by marvel. Amazing series. yet the pic sounds sorta generic so it could be from my friends and i too. or maybe someone has a better comparison._

_And if you havent tried, diving into an ice pool at nice and acting liek a little kid is EXTREMELY fun._

_Well it's over. Really over. Aww. But yay. one more thing that i dont have to finish meaning i can post something totally new now._

_Hmm i don't think thre's anythign else._

_Oh and THANK YOU SO SO MUCH for reading!!!!_


End file.
